In the prior art, to culture bulbous plants in which sprouts elongate while stem roots stretch out such as Liliaceae, one uses a conventional pot used for culturing any kind of plants.
Such a conventional pot comprises a round bottom, a side wall portion provided to surround the bottom, forming an opening on the top.
When one uses a conventional pot which is not deep enough for culturing a bulbous plant which should be embedded deeply and in which sprouts elongate while stem roots stretch out such as Liliaceae, these sprouts have difficulty to sprout and grow upright.
Plants not grown upright but grown curved are of a poor appearance and, moreover, tend to fall down.
On the other hand, when bulbous plants in which stem roots stretch out such as Liliaceae are cultured using a pot for cultivating a plant comprising a lid having a stem opening at the center, a guide tube and a pot having a side wall and a bottom portion, wherein the lid is formed to be placed on the upper edge of the pot when the guide tube is placed in the pot, sprouts can surely grow upright along the guide tube but tend to grow poorly and cause the blind because stem roots grow thick in the guide tube and, thus, can not take enough nourishment and water.